


A Healing Sleep

by mochipii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Healing Sleep

It’s past the middle of the night, he opened his eyes slowly, weakly, his body is sore and in pain, especially from his wound on the right side of his abdomen. Slowly he looked down to his wound, a speck of blood stained the bandage covering his wound. Great, it’s bleeding again, he sighed deeply, contemplating if he should just continue his sleep or get up and change.

  
After lying around, for five minutes, he slowly got up, swing his legs down to the floor. Left first, then right. Very slowly he tried to stand up, slowly distributing his body weight to his right foot. It hurts but  
after a few seconds standing in both feet and adjusting to the pain, he walked to the bathroom. There, he saw rolls of clean bandages, bloody bandages, bloody towels, even his surgical kit is lying open on the bathroom floor. His bathroom was never this messy. Ever, but after what happened, he decided to let his pain and exhaustion win and postpone the clean up until later.  He quickly changes his bandage while thinking how lucky he was the bullet went through. After that, he just sat down on the edge of his bathtub and stared at the messy bathroom. 

I should clean this, he thought.

After the cleaning’s done, he went back to the bathroom and straight to the other side of the bed. He’s fast asleep almost seems unconscious. He checked on the wound on his cheek and saw that blood  
already seeping to the bandage. He went back to the bathroom to get the kit to change it. He stirred in his sleep while he removed the blood stained bandage from his cheek slowly. He tells him softly that it’s just him changing his bandage and he immediately calmed and went back to sleep. He smiles at the sight.

  
After putting everything in it’s place in the bathroom he went back to bed and lied down. As he stared at the ceiling, about to drifted back to sleep, he heard a whimpering and heavy breathing from his right. He’s having a nightmare again, he thought. He turned slightly to the right as to not disturb his own  
wound, stroke his hair and whispers to him,

  
“ It’s okay Will. It’s all over. You can rest now. “

  
Will Graham immediately relaxed at Hannibal’s words. Much to his surprise, Will turned to Hannibal, hug his arm and continue his much needed deep sleep. Hannibal smiles as he closes his eyes.

  
THE END   



End file.
